


Blueberry Oatmeal

by Kittycattycat



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Actuator Arms Hangin Out, Gen, Insomnia, implied eating disorder, this isn't anything I was just in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: It's a few minutes past one-thirty in the early morning, and Otto is laying on the lumpy, cold mattress sitting in the middle of his laboratory floor.





	Blueberry Oatmeal

It's a few minutes past one-thirty in the early morning, and Otto is laying on the lumpy, cold mattress sitting in the middle of his laboratory floor. Every so often he calls it a bed, but that's honestly too homely for what it truly is. He'd stayed up for nearly five nights in a row, and he'd make it six if his shaking hands hasn't almost accidentally caused him to drop a very expensive (and very hard to steal) mechanical component. That, and he was damn near about to keel over and die due to sleep deprivation-based exhaustion. What a pathetic way to go.

(The actuator arms whining in his head to get him to rest weren't helping anything. They were easier to ignore at the start, but the louder voices were so distracting he couldn't think, couldn't think at all shut up—!)

He sniffs to clear his nose of the dust in the lab and rolls over onto his other side, brushing away a stray granola bar wrapper with a half-hearted swat of his hand as he does so. Maybe he should eat some proper food when he wakes up, like some sort of an off-schedule breakfast meal. Maybe he could fix himself a plastic bowl full of oatmeal. He thinks he might remember having liked oatmeal at one point or another. He knows there's a big variety box of instant add-hot-water packets one of his arms scooped up from the store he put into the corner where he keeps the food, and—

His stomach rumbles. Otto’s mouth pulls downwards. He doesn't want to get up now, not when he'd finally managed to find a comfortable spot on his awful excuse for a mattress. (He hadn't counted on how difficult sleep would be with the large metal belt and actuators fused into his back.) The AIs, however, suddenly don't seem as keen on getting him unconscious. ‘Get food, you need food.’ ‘You can't rest properly like this.’ ‘Your last meal was days ago.’ ‘Eat.’ ‘Eat.’ ‘Eat!’

Otto finally concedes with a growl and flings himself up off the mattress, the arms steadying him somewhat. Food. He'll get food, and then he'll sleep, and then he can continue his work. He's so damn close.

“Blueberry,” he mutters to himself as he begins wandering over to where he thinks he remembers tossing some food, “I liked blueberry oatmeal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at the beginning of April. No plans to continue it, this is literally all it is. Just wanted to get it outta my Google Docs tbh.


End file.
